Currently, consumers are not provided with a consolidated view of their purchase history across different retail channels. If consumers want to find information about a previous transaction, they have to look through files for previously-saved receipts, scan e-mails for digital invoices, or even call a customer service desk to see if they can find specific sales transaction details.